Stolen Kisses
by elffy
Summary: What happens when Nathan cant keep his thoughts or his lips away from Haley?
1. Chapter 1

**Stolen Kisses**

**Hello everyone! I wanted to write this piece after I was inspired by my over active imagination. I'm not sure how long it will be since it's my first attempt at a Naley fic but I love them and am P.O-ed that the CW is waiting till may to air new episodes. **

**Summary: Haley is a junior and friends with Lucas who is dating Brooke. Nathan is still on the basketball team with Jake and Lucas who are all seniors but isn't dating Haley. What happens when she catches his eye and Nathan can't keep his thoughts or his lips to himself?**

_Beep, Beep, BEEP!_ Nathan Scott grumbled as he slammed his hand into his alarm clock effectively shutting it off. He slowly stretched and then proceeded to get out of his bed. He sleepily walked towards his bathroom and turned on his shower. Before he was able to enjoy it his cell phone rang. Nathan debated on whether or not he should ignore but then decided to answer.

"Yea?"

"Well aren't you cup of cheer in the morning."

"Hi Brooke. What do you want…at oh, 7:14 in the morning?" Nathan asked rolling his eyes.

"Well it's Broody's birthday coming up soon-"

"You know he has a name." Nathan interjected knowing it wasn't going to matter anyway.

"Still talking. Anyway, I was just wondering if you knew what he wanted as a present? Or maybe, any special _requests_?" Brooke asked emphasizing the last word so that Nathan would know exactly what she meant by it.

"Ew Brooke. No I have no idea and right now I'm not even awake yet. We can talk about it later."

"Alright fine! Be a spoil sport." She replied but Nathan knew she was only teasing.

"Yea ok. See you at school."

"Hopefully you'll be in a better mood."

"Maybe, if you promise to stop calling me before dawn."

"Oh I have another call! See ya Nate!" With that Brooke hung up and Nathan rolled his eyes again and tossed his phone onto his bed and went back to his shower. _Poor Lucas._ He thought but smiled anyway. At least Lucas had someone.

**Tree Hill High**

Nathan walked into the familiar halls of the school he had come to love and hate at the same time. He saw familiar faces all around him but none that he actually felt like talking to right then. After Brooke's phone call he had showered but the hot water ran out in the middle because he had left the water running while he was talking to Brooke. Thus, his mood had not improved at all.

"Hey man. Why the frown?" Jake asked Nathan leaning against the locker next to Nathan's.

"Nothing really. Just Brooke distracting me from my shower." Nathan grumbled not even noticing the reaction his words would cause. Jake's eyebrows nearly shot off his forehead.

"What?"

"What? Oh. NO! Not like that. Dude, that's Lucas' girlfriend. She just called me before I was about to shower and I forgot to turn the water off so I ran out of hot water."

"Oh. She still trying to figure out his gift?" Jake asked his eyes wandering down the hallway and picking out the curly blond head of his girlfriend. Nathan nodded just as Peyton walked up to them.

"Hey Jake, hi Nathan." She said as she gave Jake a small kiss.

"Hey Peyton." Nathan replied.

"Ready for our English test?" Peyton asked as Jake laced his fingers with hers.

"What test?" Nathan asked. Only then did he remember something about a chapter review test.

"Dude, are you serious? This test is worth like 25 of your whole grade." Jake said worried that if Nathan's grades slipped any further he'd get kicked off the team.

"Crap. Well, guess I'll just have to wing it."

"Have you even read the chapter?" Peyton asked even more worried now. The look on Nathan's face was all the answer she needed. Before she could say anything else the bell rang. Unfortunately for Nathan his day wasn't looking to improve anytime soon.

**Lunch**

Lucas and Brooke arrived at their usual table before everyone else.

"Hey boyfriend. Missed you." Brooke said kissing Lucas firmly but quickly.

"Missed you too Brooke." Lucas replied pulling her in for another kiss, this one more tender but no less satisfying.

"Guys I have to eat here you know." A voice said good-naturedly behind them. The couple broke apart quickly.

"Hey Hales." Lucas said offering his best friend an apologetic grin.

"Tutor-girl!" Brooke said happily sitting down next to her best friend.

"Hey Brooke and Lucas. Sorry to interrupt but I didn't want to cause a scene."

"Oh no problem! Besides that's nothing compared to what happens behind closed doors."

"Brooke!"

"What?" Brooke asked unfazed as she went about eating her lunch leaving Haley with her mouth open in shock. One would think that after all those years she would have grown accustomed to Brooke's frankness but it still surprised her.

"Nevermind." Haley said with a shake of her head. Just then Peyton, Jake and a sullen looking Nathan walked over.

"Hey guys. What's for lunch?" Jake asked with a smile.

"That." Lucas said pointing at his lunch tray.

"Yum" Jake answered laughing.

"Geez Nathan what's got you in a mood? You're ruining my chi." Brooke said. Nathan just grumbled out a reply.

"We had a test today. I'm guessing it didn't go so well for him." Peyton said with a head bob pointed in Nathan's direction.

"Again?" Lucas asked worried.

"You know I can hear you." Nathan said getting up and walking out in a huff.

"Guess it really didn't go well." Lucas said watching his friend's retreating form.

"It's been happening too much. If Whitey finds out he could put Nathan on academic probation." Jake said noticing Lucas's worry.

"Great. Just what we need." Lucas said.

"Yea and now that he's a senior his grades might actually matter." Brooke pointed out.

"So, how do we get him to get his ass in gear?" Peyton questioned. Slowly all four heads turned towards Haley who was scribbling away in a notebook. When she felt the stares she turned to look at them.

"Um, did I miss something?" Haley asked nervously. She didn't like the looks on their faces.

"So Haley, had any free time lately?" Peyton asked with a big grin on her face. Haley felt a sense of dread creeping up her spine as all her friends stared at her intently.

"Uh, a little?"

**A week later**

Nathan crumpled up his test paper and stuffed it into his backpack. He knew exactly what he was going to get because he had already been called into his English teacher's office and been informed that he was about 3 percentage points away from getting put on academic probation.

"That bad huh?" Jake said sympathetically.

"Yea and Mr. Harmon has it in for me."

"Either that or you need a tutor."

"Great."

"Come on. If Whitey benches you then our season might be over. This is senior year man. Think of the greater good here." Jake pleaded with him.

"Yea. But I don't know if I even have time to pull my grades up. The semester is over in 4 weeks and then we have Christmas vacation."

"There is still hope. Just go to the tutor center. Or would you rather ask Harmon for extra help?"

"Yea, ok. I guess I'm off to the tutor center." Nathan said reluctantly. He walked down the hallway leaving an amused Jake behind. Then he turned around and Jake pointed in the opposite direction to indicate where the tutor center was located. Nathan sighed and went off in search of a room he'd never seen before.

_Knock Knock_

Haley looked up from her notebook and was surprised to see Nathan standing there.

"Nathan? Um, are you lost?" Haley asked confused.

"I wish I was." Nathan said under his breathe. Haley kept staring inquisitively at him.

"Did you say something?"

"I need a tutor." Nathan finally managed to get out.

"Oh, well I guess you came to the right place. What's your timetable like?" Haley asked going into tutor mode. Nathan handed her a copy of his school schedule.

"So any luck?

"It looks like I can tutor you on Mondays and Wednesdays during 7th period. Does that work for you?"

"You're going to be my tutor?" Nathan asked a little shocked. She was a grade younger than he was. How was she supposed to teach him?

"Well, I'm taking most of your classes and the ones that I'm not I've already taken. But if you want to switch I can try and find you someone else." Haley said not at all offended.

"No, it's ok. See you here on Wednesday teach." Nathan said and walked out of the room.

"Yea, you're welcome." Haley said with a sigh knowing he hadn't heard her. Sure her friends were his friends as well but it didn't' change the fact that Haley had never spent any real time alone with Nathan. They got along fine in a group setting but tutoring him on her own was going to be different and Haley could only hope he was going to take this seriously.

Just as she was gathering up her papers she heard footsteps behind her.

"Haley?"

"Yea?" She asked turning around.

"I just wanted to say…thanks." Nathan said and quickly crossed the room, bent his head and kissed her cheek. Haley stood rooted to the spot in shock. Before she even knew what to say he had sauntered out of the room.

"What the heck was that?" Haley whispered to herself. Haley slowly regained her senses and went back to collecting her books. She only hoped that this wouldn't be causing any awkwardness between Nathan and herself.

**Teehee! I know, I know. A tad short but it's a setup for the rest of the story. What did you think? Reviews would make me happy and my fingers happier and much more willing to type.**

**-elffy**


	2. Chapter 2

**(GRIN) Ooooo the reviews were lovely! Thanks for making me motivated to keep writing. Hope you enjoy the next one.**

"Haley", Brooke singsonged.

"Yes Brooke?" Haley replied not looking up from her book.

"I'm bored. Wanna come out and play?" Brooke said hopping up onto Haley's bed.

"Mmm, maybe later. I'm busy right now."

"Come ooooooooooon! You've been all sulky and broody since Monday. What is wrong with you?"

"Brooke, it was Monday two days ago. Besides we cant go out and play because we have to go to school soon."

"Right, well sucks for me and I guess a party for you." Brooke said waving off the thought with a flick of her hand.

"Thanks." Haley replied dryly and got off her bed.

"So what're you up to after school today?"

"Nothing really. Just have a few tutoring sessions. I can meet you after practice if you want." Haley said shouldering her bag and pushing Brooke out the door and down the stairs towards the front door.

"Ok, practice is over at 4:30 today." Brooke answered climbing into her car.

"That's fine. I should be done by then."

"Alright off we go then. Maybe Peyton will hang out with me at school. Since you're obviously so "busy"." Brooke said air quoting which meant she had taken her hands off the wheel while she was driving.

"Brooke!" Haley yelled but laughing at the same time.

"I was watching." Brooke scoffed.

"I just want to get there in one piece. That's all I ask." Haley said with fake sadness in her voice.

"Oh shut it or you're going to be walking from now on." The rest of the ride was made with the two girls laughing and joking with each other. For Haley, it was the first time in two days that she hadn't been thinking about Nathan or his strange behavior.

**7th Period**

Haley sat at one of the tutoring desks and pulled out her books getting ready for Nathan who strolled in after waving to some people in the hallway.

"Alright teach, what's first?"

"I'm just your tutor Nathan." Haley said, more to herself than anything.

"Right. So does that mean I should call you tutor-girl?" Nathan said smirking at her.

"No."

"But you let Brooke do it."

"Brooke is Brooke. And she drives me to school and back." Haley said without looking up from her teaching plan.

"So is that your way of telling me you need to use me too?" Nathan said, his smirk widening as he stretched his arms above his head flexing in the process.

"I am not "using" Brooke. We're friends. And as for you Mr. Jokey, eyes on your work. We've got lots to do."

"Alright fine. But you started it." Nathan said smiling. It grew when he saw Haley fighting a smile of her own.

"Question 1 Nathan." Haley said tapping her pencil onto the math questions. Nathan sighed and got to work but after a few minutes spoke up again.

"It's ok, you know Haley."

"What?" Haley asked in confusion.

"You can smile. I'm not going to bite you." Nathan said his eyes twinkling and a genuine smile on his face.

"No, of course not. But I might if you don't stop distracting yourself." Haley said but this time she let a small smile slip onto her face. Nathan smiled back and went back to algebra.

**Friday night**

"Brooke are you dressed yet?" Peyton asked barging into Brooke's room without waiting for a reply. Haley followed in behind her but with less noise.

"Chill your grill P. Sawyer. I'm getting there."

"By the time you're ready the game will be over." Peyton said with her arms crossed.

"There! Finished." Brooke said stepping out of her massive closet in her cheerleading uniform.

"Haley! Great to see you. Glad you're not breathing down my neck like Curlzilla over there." Brooke said while grabbing her bag and jacket.

"A little love is all I ask for Brookie." Peyton said laughing.

"Well then that's all you're going to get." Brooke replied linking arms with both of her friends.

"Alright you two. I still need a ride to the game and that won't happen if you're both broken and bleeding." Haley said rolling her eyes at their antics. They all got into Brooke's car and drove off to the game.

Pandimonium. That was the only word that could be used to describe the scene that faced the three girls when they entered the gym. The stands were packed, the noise level was insane and the game hadn't even started yet.

"Alright Haley, see you after the game." Peyton said dragging Brooke over to the rest of the squad. Haley gave them a little wave and tried to maneuver through the crowd to find an empty seat.

"Yo, Haley. Over here girl." Skillz called out as Fergie and Junk scooted over to make room for her.

"Hey guys. Thanks for saving me a seat. Haven't seen you guys in a bit."

"Yea, where have you been hiding?" Junk asked her a hint of smirk appearing on his face.

"Nowhere. Just school and tutoring. Not like you guys wasting the day away at the river court." Haley said and the guys all wore matching faces of shock.

"Mmm, oh no you din't. She dun trashed our game." Skillz said.

"That aint right Haley." Fergie said nodding along with Skillz.

"Yea, we don't waste time. We appreciate our natural surroundings." Junk said. Haley felt a little bit bad but then stopped when they burst out laughing.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Haley said shaking her head and laughing. She had missed hanging out with her friends. With them there was no pressure of school or work or worrying if she was looking cute or not. They treated her like family and since hers weren't around all the time she really appreciated the way the guys took care of her.

The whistle blew signaling the start of the game and the crowd leapt to its feet as the Ravens took an early lead. Haley yelled along with the crowd, groaning when the Ravens missed a shot and rushed down to congratulate them when they won.

Brooke had her arms wrapped around Lucas as he swung her around. Jake was busy kissing an exuberant Peyton and Haley was waiting for Lucas when a voice spoke into her ear.

"So I don't get a hug?" Nathan asked as Haley whirled around bewildered.

"Oh, yea…yes. Um, good game." Haley said awkwardly putting her arms around Nathan and he hugged her back bringing her body close to his. Even though he was sweaty Haley didn't even notice. Taking a step back she gave him a pat on the arm and went to find Lucas and Jake to congratulate them as well. Nathan got swept back into the crowd and the celebration continued all night.

**Monday**

Nathan walked into the crowded hallways and high-fived Jake near his locker.

"So how's the homework situation going?" Jake asked.

"Too soon to tell but I think I actually understand some stuff."

"Yea, Haley's the best."

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you think none of the guys on the team ever got benched because of poor grades?" Jake said with a quirked eyebrow.

"You mean…Haley?" Nathan asked impressed and somewhat jealous. So he wasn't the first one she had been able to help. Not that he was into her or anything and it was her job but still.

"Earth to Nathan." Lucas said waving a hand in front of his face.

"Yea, I'm here. Just…thinking about school. Later guys." Nathan said and walked off leaving his friends confused.

"Did he just say…?"

"Yea, I think he did."

Later that day Nathan walked into the tutor center a few minutes early and saw Haley finishing up with another student.

"So this is everything you need to know for your exam. I guess that's it unless you have anymore questions." Haley said noticing Nathan waiting by the entrance.

"No, that's everything. Thanks a lot Haley. See you tomorrow." A guy who Nathan vaguely recognized as being on the football team replied as he picked up his stuff.

"Nathan, come on in." Haley said motioning for him to come over.

"Oh Haley", the student said holding a small bag in his hand.

"Yes Justin?" Haley said looking up from her files.

"Uh, well I just got this for you. As a sort of thank you gift. So, thanks you know, for all your help."

"Oh that's so sweet of you Justin. But really you didn't have to get me anything." Haley said accepting the bag.

"Well it's not just from me. All the guys chipped in. Hope you like it." Just said and walked out. Haley opened the bag and took a small box. He eyes widened when she opened it and she saw a beautiful silver necklace with a small silver shaped book hanging from it.

"Guess they must really like you huh?" Nathan said sullenly tossing his bag on the table. Haley broke out of her stupor.

"Uh, yea I guess so." She replied completely missing the jealous tone laced into his voice.

"So what's up next tutor-girl?" Nathan said. For some reason he felt like bugging her.

"I told you not to call me that." Haley said with an irritated look.

"I don't tend to listen all that well. Kinda the reason I'm here in the first place."

"Well, then check your attitude at the door. I'm doing this to help you. Don't think I won't stop if you keep this up."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Nathan said and angrily flipped through his Algebra textbook. He was so angry that he didn't notice the paper cut he got.

"Nathan"

"What."

"You're bleeding."

"Huh?" Nathan said looking down at his hand and saw a rivulet of blood running down his hand. Cursing he got up.

"Come here. Let me see." Haley said and pulled out a first aid kit.

"You're not going to make it worse are you?" Nathan said mildly afraid.

"No, I'm going to give you a Band-Aid. Come here." Haley said and passed him one. Nathan struggled to open it without getting blood everywhere until Haley took it from him and gently put it on for him. She used a small antiseptic wipe to clean it and then wrapped his finger.

"Guess we better get back to work then." Nathan said. The feel of her hand on his felt good but he missed it when she removed it.

"Yea, I know you have plenty to do. And you have 38 minutes left. Come on." Haley said and sat back down at the table. Nathan sat next to her and worked on his equations occasionally asking her for help until the bell rang.

"Ok, well see you on Wednesday." Nathan said getting up and putting his stuff away. Haley was doing the same.

"Or tomorrow at lunch." Haley said. His comment was another reminder that they didn't really talk to each other in school.

"Yea", Nathan said ducking his head a little shyly, "And Haley"

"Yes Nathan?" Haley said with her back turned to him while she organized her stuff.

"Thanks."

"No prob-" Haley was cut off as she turned around and found Nathan standing inches from her. He towered over her and in one swift move he bent his head and gave her a quick peck right on the lips. Haley was once again caught completely off guard.

"Thanks, for this." Nathan said wiggling his bandaged finger at her.

"Um, yea. You're welcome." Haley said still dumbstruck. Nathan smiled a little and walked out. Haley fell back against the desk and once again wondered what the hell that kiss was about.

**So you like? Let me know. More Naley to come depending on the reviews!**

**-elffy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh I love all of you who reviewed. They inspired me to write more often.**

**And to answer the question about age, Nathan is older than Haley by a year cause he's a senior and she's a junior. And just to let you all know, I was listening to The Wreckers "The Good Kind" the entire time I wrote this so that might help if you listen to it too. Hope you enjoy! ****p.s. sorry this took so long. for some reason i couldnt upload for like a week. **

**Tuesday**

Haley walked around her room trying to figure out what to wear to school that day. Not that it really mattered much but this was the first time she actually put some thought into it. Normally she'd just grab a pair of jeans and a top but now half of her closet was dumped onto her bed and she was still not happy with anything she had tried on.

"Woah. Tornado much?" Brooke asked walking in and shoving some clothes aside so she could sit down on the bed.

"Ha…you're not helping." Haley said and continued to go through her wardrobe.

"Why are you going crazy with the outfit? Isn't that usually my job?" Brooke asked sorting through the pile and pulling out a halter top and chucking it at Haley's head.

"I dunno."

"Wear that."

"Yes mother." Haley said sarcastically and walked into her bathroom to change. She came out and grabbed her schoolbag. Brooke hopped off the bed and walked out the door with Haley.

"Ready for another riveting day at school?" Brooke asked knowing exactly what Haley's answer would be.

"Yes I am. Ready for another chance to stare at Lucas during basketball practice?" Haley threw back at her. Brooke glared at her before getting a dreamy smile on her face.

"That's the best part of being in school."

"Ug, you guys are just too cute sometimes."

"Well I'd say it's mostly me but he has his good side too."

"My goodness when did your car get so small?" Haley asked leaning towards the door of Brooke's car she had just gotten into to.

"What are you talking about? It didn't shrink."

"Must be your ego taking up all that space then." Haley said laughing at her friend. Brooke gasped in mock anger and then peeled out of the driveway leaving Haley hanging on for dear life.

* * *

Nathan strolled into his class and took a seat next to Lucas.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Nothing really. Just school."

"How articulate of you."

"Luc, I'm still being tutored. Your fancy words are still falling on deaf ears." Nathan said leaning back in his seat. Lucas smiled to himself. His brother hadn't seemed to change but underneath his smooth persona Lucas noticed that he seemed more relaxed and maybe even genuinely happy. Interesting. He'd have to set Brooke on the trail immediately. She always had a way of finding stuff out.

"Alright class. Since you're all looking so fresh-faced this morning I figured I'd do you all a favor and give you a pop quiz. Books away and pencils out people. Chop, chop." The entire class groaned as their teacher passed out the Algebra questions.

"Great…" Nathan mumbled under his breath but for the first time when he looked at the first problem he didn't feel like he was completely at a loss. Maybe some of what Haley had shown him had actually stuck.

_A few minutes later_

"Ok guys, finish up and hand your papers to the front." Nathan finished his last equation and passed his paper up to the front and felt a small smile appear on his face.

"How'd you do?" Lucas asked looking over at Nathan.

"Surprisingly, not terrible."

"Guess Haley was more help than you thought she'd be."

"Yea, guess so." Nathan said and proceeded to think about his petite tutor who had somehow managed to not leave his thoughts all day.

**Wednesday**

Nathan walked back into his algebra class anxiously awaiting his test paper. He felt so weird, this feeling of anticipation had never found him before. Usually it was a sense of dread.

"Dude, what's with you? I swear if that grin on your face got any bigger you might start giggling." Lucas said a little worried about Nathan. He had been acting strangely since yesterday and even in basketball practice.

"Nothing, just looking forward to the game tonight." Nathan covered.

"Oh yea, Well we're gonna win like we always do." Lucas said and shrugged off Nathan's weird behavior.

"Alright my little lemmings. I know you're all eager to find out how you did so here are your quizzes. Some of you, let this be a warning." Their teacher said as he passed the quizzes back. When he reached Nathan's desk he smiled a little and said, "Nice job Nathan."

"Thanks." Nathan replied and looked down at his quiz. His eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw the 87 circled in red pen at the top.

"I guess you did well."

"Uh, yea. 87." Nathan said showing Lucas his paper. Even Lucas was stunned at how well he had done. Not that Nathan wasn't capable of it but it was the first time he'd actually applied himself to get those kinds of grades.

"Nice job. But I guess I really should be congratulating Haley." Lucas said eyeing his brother. Nathan nodded and Lucas swore he was almost going to start humming to himself. For the rest of the class Nathan didn't pay attention, his mind was definitely elsewhere.

**7th Period**

Nathan practically ran into the tutoring center. Haley hadn't been at lunch and he figured she was probably busy helping a fellow student so he hadn't gone looking for her but in the two periods after lunch he had been fidgeting all afternoon. Peyton had finally thrown a paper ball at the back of his head so he'd stop tapping his foot on the floor.

"Woah there champ." Haley said looking up from her desk. Nathan suddenly lost all the confidence he had been building up all day.

"Haley." Nathan said mostly because it was the only thing his mind would spit out.

"Yes?" Haley asked somewhat concerned and even a little scared at his strange behavior.

"Um, hi."

"Hi." Haley said laughing a little and then walked over to the table where she usually worked with him.

"Are you planning on joining me or are you going to learn from there?" Haley asked motioning for him to take a seat beside her.

"What? Oh! Yes, I mean yea."

"Are you ok Nathan? Is something bothering you? We can talk if you want. Not that we you know, talk very much but we're friends right? So I guess that means we can talk about stuff. But only if you want to." Haley rambled. The look he was giving her was making her nervous. Those eyes of his were looking at her almost as if he could read her thoughts with them. Nathan smiled at her rambling. Maybe he wasn't the only nervous one there.

"I had a pop quiz in algebra yesterday. And I got it back today." Nathan said waiting for her reaction.

"Really? How'd you do?" Haley asked while leaning closer to him trying to see if he was hiding the paper from her.

"Here." Nathan said handing her his quiz. His smile grew when he saw her eyes widen in shock and then her face broke out into a smile.

"Oh my goodness. Nathan! This is amazing. Good job." Haley said almost going to hug him and then pulling back a little with her arms at an awkward angle. Nathan noticed and moved closer taking the initiative and wrapped his long arms around her. Even though they were both sitting down and it wasn't the most comfortable position to be in he didn't' really notice.

"Thank you Haley. I couldn't have done it without you." Nathan murmured into her hair. But she heard him. And she felt him too. And at that moment a strange feeling came over her. For the first time she was looking at Nathan Scott in a different way and it felt good.

"Your welcome." Haley said pulling back. She made the mistake of looking up at him and those eyes of his once again seemed to be reeling her in.

"I mean it Haley. I never could have done this without your help. I need you to know that." Nathan said looking down at her face, the small smile on her lips, the blush that was starting to creep up her cheeks and the way her eyes sparkled at his words.

"Oh that's no problem Nathan. I knew you could do it." Haley said finally breaking free from his embrace.

"Yea, so I guess back to work then?" Nathan said smiling. She smiled back.

"Yea, I guess so." Haley said and Nathan pulled out his books. This time however, he didn't make any more advances towards her and Haley felt, for the first time, a little upset that he hadn't kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N SOOOO sorry for the long wait. but people kept asking me to continue and that's what kept me going. this is for everyone who was encouraging. hope you enjoy.

**Friday Night**

"Haley, get up. We're going out." Brooke said bounding into Haley's room and jumping on the bed.

"Mmph." Haley groaned out with her face smooshed into her pillow.

"Get up." Brooke said and slapped Haley's butt.

"Ow! Brooke, jeez. I've had a long week. Please let me enjoy my day of rest."

"There is a party tonight at Tim's house. We are expected to be there. Now, UP!"

"Why won't you just give me a day off?" Haley said grumbling and crawling into a little ball on her bed.

"Because. I'm your best friend and that is what I do." Brooke said rifling through Haley's closet.

"Nooooo." Haley said burrowing into her blankets.

"Haley?" Brooke said seriously. Haley cracked an eye open at her tone.

"Yea?"

"Look, I don't want to force you but I also don't want you to just mope around all weekend."

"Who says I'm moping?"

"It's ok you know. Nathan is a player." Brooke said casually as she turned back to the closet.

"What are you talking about?" Haley said at full attention.

"He has been acting a little weird lately. I figured you might have noticed."

"Why would I notice?" Haley said nonchalantly.

"Cause you're his tutor. I figured he'd spill his guts to you. I know none of us really take him seriously. Except for maybe Lucas."

"Well, I don't think anything is wrong. He's fine."

"Yea, although…maybe he's got a crush."

"What?" Haley said in alarm. Brooke continued without even hearing her.

"Oh my god, that's totally it. He's crushing on someone!"

"You know Brooke, I don't really think I-" Haley began before Brooke plowed ahead on her own agenda.

"Yes! But who? I mean it's Nathan. He could have any girl he wanted." Brooke said taping her fingers together in thought. Haley slowly shrank back into the ball she had originally been in and hoped Brooke didn't notice her. After all, what was a couple of kisses between friends? She kissed Lucas on the cheek all the time. Nathan was no different. Yea right.

"So you said something about a party?"

"Oh right! Now, get up." Brooke said and proceeded to dress Haley all the while rambling on about who could be Nathan's new crush.

Monday morning came bright and early. Too early for Haley. After trying to avoid Brooke as much as possible Haley had resigned herself to the fact that her best friend was never going to give up the search. Not that it really had anything to do with her or Nathan. Of course not. They were friends, and barely that. More like they had mutual friends.

As per usual, Brooke bounded into her room and proceeded to chatter on about things Haley wasn't interested in but for the sake of friendship she forced herself to half listen. The weekend had gone by like is usually did. Nothing spectacular had happened and now Haley was ready to begin a new week at school that would hopefully bring some excitement no matter how small it might be.

Nathan slammed his locker shut. His weekend had been like every other one in the last year and the only highlight of it was the party on Friday night. He didn't know when he started getting bored with his life but it had happened and the realization was like a slap in the face. But then, there were his friends who he was starting to appreciate more and more everyday. Lucas, with his brooding sense of humor, Peyton who still managed to smile despite everything, Brooke who always was able to cheer anyone up, Jake, who like Lucas, was someone with unfailing faith and trust in him. And then of course, there was Haley. Even though she didn't speak very much to him, when she did, he felt it deep within him. That small smile of hers that could speak volumes even though she didn't realize the effect it had on him. How could he have not noticed it for so long?

"Yo, Nathan. You ok?" Lucas asked his brother with a pensive expression. Nathan, never the most eloquent speaker, still was hardly ever this silent.

"Yea? No, I'm good man. Just thinking about some stuff."

"Alright, well come on. We're gonna be late again." The boys walked off together and Nathan couldn't shake the thought of Haley from his mind.

7th period

Haley entered the tutoring center and was surprised to see Nathan sitting in his usual chair. Not that he was usually late but he was never earlier than she was.

"Nathan, didn't expect to see you here so soon."

"We got out of class early." Nathan said with a shrug. He began to tap his foot nervously. Haley didn't notice.

"Ok, well I guess we can just pick up from where we ended last week." Haley said and pulled out some sheets from her bag. She began to flip through them and Nathan began to tap faster.

"Uh, Haley?"

"Yea?" Haley replied still looking through her stack.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you, I mean, can you, um…maybe if you have time could you maybe tutor me…at home?" Nathan asked looking at the floor. Haley's head snapped up at the last two words. The question hung in the air and Nathan bristled for the answer.

"If you don't want to, it's ok." He said wanting to kick himself. Haley felt her heartbeat speed up. _What was he asking?_

"Uh, sure. If you think that you need it."

"Really?" Nathan asked surprised that she had even accepted his ridiculous request.

"Yea, I'd be happy to help." Haley said and sat next to him pushing some papers towards him. Nathan happily took them. She could have asked him to read an entire encyclopedia at that point and he wouldn't have cared.

"Thanks Haley." Nathan said and caught her gaze. He regained some of his old charm and gently took her hand in his. Haley's eyes darted to their hands. She didn't know what to do.

"Um, y-you're welcome." She managed to get out. Was it getting hotter in there? Breathing was becoming an issue as the seconds ticked by and he wasn't letting go of her hand. Then he gently released it and she felt her hand go cold.

"I guess I'll just get to it then." Nathan said and began working on his math problems. The small smile on his face didn't go unnoticed by Haley this time. They worked the rest of the hour in silence.

Basketball practice

Nathan dunked the ball again and ran back into formation. He had been on fire all afternoon and wasn't even feeling tired. Whitey blew the whistle signaling practice was over.

"Nathan, come over here." He called. Nathan jogged over.

"Yea coach?"

"I don't know what kind of fuel you're on kid, but whatever it is, keep it up. Well, as long as it's legal." Whitey added as an afterthought. Nathan just laughed.

"Don't worry coach. See you tomorrow." Nathan said and walked off to the locker rooms. He was on something alright. But he didn't think that even drugs could ever give him the type of high he was feeling at that moment.

Wednesday- Tutoring session

Nathan ran all the way to the tutoring room but slowed to walk just outside the door. He took a deep breath and walked in casually. Just as expected there was Haley sitting at her desk scribbling away. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey Nathan, have a seat."

"Ok." Nathan said and went to his usual table.

"Just give me a minute." Haley said and went back to her work. Nathan didn't mind at all. It gave him an excuse to look at her without her knowing. There she was. His Haley. And that is exactly what he wanted her to be. His.

"Ok, I'm done. Now did you have any specific problems on your hw so far?" Haley asked going into tutor mode.

"No not really. Just problem six here." Nathan pointed out. If he wanted this to happen he was going to have to do something soon. The anxiety was going to make him loose his mind.

"Oh, you just have to do this." Haley said writing out the solution. Nathan wasn't paying attention at all. Had her hair always looked that soft?

"Right."

"Nathan. Nathan? Nathan!" Haley almost yelled. Nathan pulled back startled.

"What?"

"You're not listening to me."

"Yes I am.

"Then what did I say?"

"You were explaining the equation."

"Very smooth." Haley said with an eye roll. His behavior was beginning to border weird.

"Sorry. Just, keep going. I promise I'll pay attention." Nathan said imploringly. Haley couldn't help herself when he looked at her like that. A face like that should just be illegal.

"Ok." Haley proceeded to continue for the rest of the hour and Nathan paid attention as promised although he took enough furtive glances at her without getting caught.

_RING!!!!_

They both looked up and Haley put her pencil down.

"Ok, well I guess if u need anymore help you know where to find me." She said standing. Nathan nearly jumped up out of his chair as well.

"Yes, right. So I guess I'll see you later."

"Yea." Haley said but neither one of them moved.

"So…bye" Nathan said but he couldn't pull away.

"Bye." Haley replied and finally pulled away. Nathan grit his teeth in frustration. There she was, the girl who had somehow captured his attention and wouldn't let go, bent over her desk ruffling through papers. His eyes zeroed in on her lips and he wanted to taste them again. Even if it was just another second, minute, hour. His mind was getting carried away again but he couldn't help it. He knew he couldn't keep this up. It wasn't fair to either of them but Haley stripped him of his usual charm and ease and he became nervous and shy.

"Did you need something else Nathan?" Haley asked looking up. She was a bit surprised he had been standing there for a full minute.

"Uh, no. Well, I was hoping maybe, you could help me with something."

"Sure. Do you still have a question?" Haley asked stepping away from her desk unknowingly backing herself closer to the corner. Nathan walked closer towards her

"Sort of."

"O-kay." Haley said suddenly feeling nervous. When did the hallway get so quite?

"It's just a small thing."

"Uh-huh" Haley said and took a small step back. Uh-oh. Her back hit the wall.

"I was wondering…"

"Yea?" Haley asked swallowing hard. She didn't recognize his expression but she felt slightly frightened and excited by it. Nathan didn't finish his sentence just dipped his head and kissed her. Not just a peck, definitely not a friendly kiss but a full on kiss. And this time, Haley kissed back.

**A/N You like? reviews would mean a lot!**


End file.
